Drive and Ride
Lyrics POWER OF THE OMEGA!!! Together we are the Omegas of the America and the whole world! We will fight bad guys while we're racing to the grand prix to the grid! Together we are the... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive To Survive!!! Omega Racers!!! (x3) Tyler Klause is the Number One Leader! Adagio is Tyler's Friend! Fang Klause is scary like a werewolf! Maddie Klause sings like a mermaid! Steel is the Silver Ranger of Beast Morphers! Together we are... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers (x4) (Song ends) Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Drive and Ride * Brainiac: PEOPLE OF PLANET 51 YOU'RE PLANET WILL BE DESTROYED!!! * (Brainiac destroys Planet 51 except for General Grawl) * Tyler Klause: Was That Brainiac Since When Is He A Good Guy Now? * Brainiac: LISTEN TYLER I HATE PLANET 51 I HATE THAT MOVIE!!! * Adagio: Brianiac It's Ok We Get It. * Brainiac: Say hello to my new friend, Grawl! * Adagio: Superman will stop you. * Fang Klause: And If You Talk About Planet 51 Agian.... * Steel: You Are So Dead. * Maddie Klause: NOW GET OUT OF OUR GARAGE!!! * (Maddie Kicks Brainiac Out of the Garage but Brainiac dodges like Balthazar Bratt) * Brainiac: DANCE FIGHT!!! * Maddie Klause: BRING IT!!! * (Maddie and Brainiac Dance in the Garage to David Bowie's Magic Dance) * (Superman arrives) * (Maddie Dances like Michael Jackson while kicking brainiac) * Brainiac: HEY KOOL-AID!!!!! * Adagio: DON'T TOUCH IT! * (Adagio Grabs Brainiac's Hand) * Adagio: GET OUT OF OUR GARAAAAAAGE! * (Adagio Kics Brainiac Out of the Garage and Adagio Lands on the Ground) * Superman: Nice Kick * Adagio: Thanks * (Adagio Closes Garage Door) * (They noticed Kool-Aid Man breaks the garage wall) * Kool-Aid Man: OH YEAH!!! * Ultraman: I Just Had That Fixed. * Kool-Aid Man: Oh Yeah? * Maddie Klause: GET OUT OF OUR GARAGE! * (Maddie Kicks Kool-Aid Man Out of the Garage) * (Kool-Aid Man is shattered) * Kool-Aid Man: OH NO!!!!!!! * Maddie Klause: AND STAY OUT!!! * (Maddie Klause Closes Door) * Maddie Klause: Don't Worry Ultraman I'll Re-Build the Wall, * (Maddie Klause Hammers the Wall With Nails and Sweats) * Maddie Klause: Now Nobody Can Get In * Ultraman: Nice Work Maddie * Maddie Klause: Ahh you know it's a mermaid thing * Kool-Aid Man: I WAS JUST GIVING YOU KOOL-AID!!! * Maddie Klause: My Bad Sorry About That (Takes Kool Aid Drink) * Ultraman: Our Bad We Thought You We're A Virus * Kool-Aid Man: I... Am... Not... A... Virus! * (Reveals Virus Disquise and Turns Giant) * Kool-Aid Man: Is that another me? * Evox: Yes It Is Behold My Latest Virus The Kool Aid VIRUS! (evil laughs) * Tyler Klause: LET'S FORM OMEGA MEGAZORD TO DESTROY HIM!!! * Fang Klause: Got It Bro! * All: Let's do this! * Maddie Klause: Right! * Tyler Fang Maddie and Adagio Get in there velichles * Tyler Fang Maddie and Adagio Insert there Omega X-Keys into there velichles * Computers #1 #2 #3 and #4: Ready to Utilize * All: Omega Megazord Combine Now! * Computer #5: Velichles Combine! * Velichles combining into parts to form the megazord then the omega megazord is formed * All: OMEGA MEGAZORD REVING UP! * Omega Megazord Gets into Battle Position * Kool-Aid Virus: I'LL BREAK YOU ALL!!! * Adagio: OH YEAH WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT! * (Tyler Moves the megazord Lever left to move the omega megazord) * Adagio: Omega Punch!!! * (Omega Megazord arm Powers up with and does a powerful punch to the kool aid virus) * Maddie Klause: Omega Kick!!! * (Maddie Moves the lever of the megazord right) * Fang Klause: Omega Chop!!! * (Fang Moves the Megazord lever sideways) * (Omega Megazord does a Kick and a Chop to the Kool Aid Virus) * Tyler Klause and Adagio: Transport Omega Blaster! * (They Transport there Omega Blasters to them) * (Tyler Adagio Fang and Maddie Insert there Keys) * Blaster Computer: Omega-X Key Confirmed Ready to Utilize * (The Omega Megazord's Visor is down and the target is locked on to Kool aid virus) * All: OMEGA X-HYPER STRIKE! * (Blasters Fires and Omega Megazord with Saber does a final attack to finish off the kool aid virus) * Kool-Aid Virus: OH NO!!!!!! * (Omega Megazord Saber Slices Kool Aid Virus) * (Kool-Aid Virus Dies) * All: Virus Eliminated * (Meanwhile back at the garage Tyler was Watching Power Rangers Beast Morphers on the Garage TV) * Kool-Aid Man: Fix me please. * Maddie Klause: We'll Fix You Kool-Aid Man * Kool-Aid Man: Hooray!!! * Fang Klause: Don't you worry maddie's an expert at fixing things just like tyler's dad * Tyler Klause: Hey Can you guys keep it down adagio and i are watching one of our favorite shows ever * Maddie Klause: What is It? * Adagio: Power Rangers Beast Morphers to be Exact * (Fang and Maddie Laugh) * Fang Klause: Come on we better get to work * Maddie Klause: (puts glass shard on cool aid man and uses tape) * Fang Klause: There you go Kool Aid Man All Fixed * Kool-Aid Man: OH YEAH! Ending Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause *Ryan Potter as Fang Klause *Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause *Tyler Posey as Adagio *Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio *Jamie Linehan as the Voice of Steel *Corey Burton as Brainiac *Crispin Freeman as Superman *Tom Kenny as Kool-Aid Man *Jim Brynes as Ultraman *Kirk Thornton as the Voice of Evox Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg 458453886-ryan-potter-attends-the-disneys-big-hero-6-gettyimages.jpg Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Scottmccall1.jpg Buddy-beetjstag.png Brainiac.png Superman in Superman The Animated Series.jpg Kool_Aid_Man.jpeg UltramanCType.png Evox.png Next Episode * Honors of the New Heroes * Forever and One Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Omega Racers